Irene Belserion
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Irene Belserion (アイリーン・ベルせリオン Airīn Beruserion) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads the Irene Squad, her own personal squad, within the Empire. She is regarded as the "Scarlet Despair" (緋色の絶望 Hīro no Zetsubō) and the "High Enchanter" (高魔女 Kō Majo) in the Empire, due to her peerless magnitude of power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A. High 6-B environmental destruction via Universe One Name: Irene Belserion Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Climate Manipulation, Reality Warping (Via Universe One), Power extraction and bestowal, Life Creation, Shapeshifting, Polymorphy, Teleportation, Long range vision, Master sensor 'Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Should be comparable to August). Large Country level environmental destruction via Universe One Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to August) Lifting Strength: Unknown, but at least Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level Stamina: Very High Range: ''' Unknown '''Standard Equipment: *'Staff:' Irene wields a massive light-colored staff in her right hand, matching, if not surpassing, its owner's height, and being divided into two large, inwardly curved antlers near the top; considerably below those, the weapon begins to be overlaid with leopard-skin that extends up to the antler's tips. It has yet to be revealed if the staff fulfills a specific purpose. She has shown to use her staff in conjunction with her Magic, simply by tapping the ground with the wooden artifact to induce her abilities. Intelligence: Highly Intelligent Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enchantment:' Irene has shown extremely high proficiency in the art of enchantment; so much that she's classified as a High Enchanter . It is implied by Acnologia that she learned this ability from Zeref himself, giving her the ability to change and alter landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world, as well as manipulate the atmosphere, people, and objects "enchanting" them into any forms on however way she desires. It's been noted by Zeref that she's prodigious when it comes to attaching and detaching Magic from objects, as seen when she offers to detach Fairy Heart from Mavis, something which should normally be impossible. However, due to Fairy Heart's complex nature, this task proves time-consuming and delicate for even Irene. **'Climate Change:' Irene has shown the power to change the climate, easily whisking away the snow that covered entire landscape of Mt. Zonia to a more spring setting, completely altering the territory. **'Power Extraction:' Irene was shown to be capable of extraction magic from humans. **'Animal Transformation:' Irene was shown to be able to transform people into the form of animals. She demonstrated this ability when she turned Princess Hisui E. Fiore into a mouse. **'Swords Animation:' Irene was shown to be able to give objects such as swords sentience, human appearance, and magical abilities. *'Flight:' Irene has shown that she can fly to any location. *'Immense Magic Power:' Irene holds vast Magic Power, being the most powerful woman among the Spriggan 12 (which even Brandish μ acknowledged), and, alongside the strongest male member, the "Magic King", August, the strongest member overall. Neinhart, another Shield, even seemed somewhat afraid of Irene, sweating and trembling at the thought of Erza Scarlet being in some way related to her, as Erza's Magic Power is apparently of similar signature or potency to Irene's. She is shown to have tremendous aptitude in her power, easily changing the climate of Mt. Zonia without much effort. *'Eye Magic:' Irene has shown the ability to remotely view an area by summoning a giant eye in the sky over the location she wants to see and linking this eye with her true one. Both the giant eye and her real eye show a cross-shape pattern while the Magic is active. *'Master Sensor:' Irene has shown to be able to sense presence of Mages to great extent and determine how strong they are without them being near her, as she could sense Crime Sorcière and Acnologia from a relatively long distance, unlike her subordinates Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weather Users Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6